Misadventures of Jonny Quest
by Rose O' Sharon
Summary: Several years previous, Jonny made a choice . . . a choice that destroyed him. Can the family that discarded him so long ago help him heal . . . and more importantly, will they? Warnings ARE inside . . . Not Incest slash AT ALL . . .
1. The Wedding

Complete and Total Fantasy

The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest

The Misadventures of Jonny Quest

By Rose O' Sharon

A/N: Greetings!

**I definitely have not forgotten about my Sherlock 'Series of Three'.** ** However, I am at an impasse in one part**; can't decide how to proceed with it. It's a very delicate part of the scene and extremely intensive as far as emotion is concerned, and as I generally do not use sex as anything other than an intrinsic part of the plot and without gratuity, I have to decide exactly how much, and what exactly to put into said scene to make it gut-wrenching, but not OOC.

Anyway, someone, ***Waves at Doubter of Love*** actually *Still flabbergasted at this* recognized my writing style from a very long time ago, (Seriously a VERY long time ago) and wrote to me regarding this story and it's rather incomplete rewrite from another website. Being at this impasse on my Sherlock story, I have decided to post this story in its entirety, and I promise, the minute I get this done, I shall get right back to that. :D

**Warnings: Male/Male (Jonny and a not-main-character - but don't be concerned, This story actually focus' on the relationship Jonny has with his Dad, Race, Hadji, and Jesse). Also, this story deals with mentions of forced drug abuse, spouse abuse, attempted rape of a male (Jonny), mental illness, mentions of human slavery/prostitution, actual rape (not graphically described), and a nasty bit of Homophobia thrown in, just in case the angst quotient wasn't high enough.**

_**Celestia Villa – Greece**_

"Hey, Jonathon," a very attractive dark haired, dark-eyed man smiled at the equally attractive blond man with bright blue eyes, and all but shoved a filled champagne flute into his hand. "This is compliments of the bridegroom. He says you haven't drunk enough to even _begin _to enjoy a Greek wedding."

"I'd like to be able to drive, Artemis," Jonny smiled at the man, whose smile widened and his arms circled Jonny's waist.

"You don't _need_ to drive, my love," the man whispered in Jonny's ear. "My parents are quite willing to put us up. After all, it _is _my sister who's getting married."

"Come on, Artemis," Jonny sighed and rolled his eyes. "The only reason your parents put up with me is because we're together, and you know it," he shook his head. "And because of that, I don't want to cause any more trouble than I already have. And you know as well as I do, that if Diana hadn't invited me to this wedding, I wouldn't be here."

"Had Diana _not _invited you to this wedding, _I_ wouldn't be here either," he wrapped his arms tighter around Jonny's waist, leaned his dark head on Jonny's shoulder, and closed his eyes. "So, do us both a favor and just relax and enjoy the wedding, okay?"

Jonny smiled and upper arm length blond hair met equally long dark hair, and he covered Artemis' hands with his own. Their eyes met, and the obvious love they shared for one another was almost physically visible. Suddenly a flash went off, and the two men frowned at the lovely woman in the bridal gown who was obviously the twin of the dark-haired man.

"Diana!" Artemis playfully chastised. "This is _your_ wedding! You're the one who's supposed to be photographed! _Not_ the other way around!"

"Taking photos is my job, Big Bro, and you know you can take the photographer away from the camera, but you can't take the camera away from the photographer. Besides, if you'd actually get around to making an honest man out of our Jonny, I _could _be taking _official_ photographs of the two of you. So, for now, I'm going to catch you when I can. Besides," her grin widened. "You and Jonny are _so _cute when you get all googly-eyed!"

"I'll give you googly-eyed, Little Sis!" Artemis laughed, and with a quick kiss on Jonny's cheek, chased after his sister. Jonny watched amused for a few moments, then closed his eyes as sadness suddenly overtook him. He placed the untouched drink on the table, turned, walked to the almost waist high wall which overlooked the sea, and watched the sunlight as it played over the gentle waves.

He sighed deeply and swallowed as the thought of the newspaper article he had saved from India about a wedding of a handsome Indian Sultan to a beautiful flame-haired woman filled his mind's eye. He leaned forward his hands clenched together on the top of the wall, his shoulders hunched forward, and he closed his eyes as tears threatened to fall.

He would have been at that wedding too, had it not been for his choice. He opened his eyes, turned, crossed his arms over his chest, and found the tall form of his lover amongst the crowd. He smiled slightly though the sadness never left his eyes.

He certainly didn't regret the choice that had been imposed on him, but that didn't make it any less painful. In fact, the only thing he _really_ regretted was that he'd had to choose at all.

He sighed, and once more the memory of the day – good grief, had it really been almost four years ago already – when he had been forced to make his choice.


	2. The Reveal

_A/N: Greetings!_

**All warnings in first chapter**

Forgot:** Nothing about Jonny Quest is mine . . . except for a few of the characters you don't recognize . . . Not making any kind of monetary recompense from this.** However, if you'd like to comment, please keep it within the confines of decency and the story. Thanks!

_**Four Years Previous **_

_**Quest Compound – Maine **_

"Look, Artemis," Jonny Quest, a somewhat famous son of an even more famous Phenomenologist-Scientist father, Dr. Benton Quest, and a handsome, eighteen year old male with shoulder length blond hair and bright blue eyes, swallowed at his equally handsome, though darker companion. "I'm not really sure how this is going to go over, okay? I'm just warning you now . . ."

"And you have _been_ warning me since we left France. So, please, I do consider myself well-warned, _and_ in advance. But I _do_ wish you wouldn't worry so, Jonathon," the handsome twenty-two year old male smiled, took Jonny's face in his hands and kissed him gently on the lips, his Greek-accented voice soft. "We faced down _my_ parents and _they_ accepted us. Perhaps _your _family will as well. You can never tell about these things."

Jonny looked down at the ground as he and his companion stood beside a beautiful silver BMW, and sighed. "I'm pretty sure I know how it'll go down, Artemis, but I want you to know if my Dad tries to make me choose . . ." Pain throbbed in his voice, and it dropped to a whisper. "I . . . I'll choose you."

"Jonathon, if, as you believe, things do not go well, I want you to know - again - that I chose you the very minute you stepped off the train at that damned boarding school and stood so lost and alone on the platform. No matter _what_ happens with your family, I'm _not_ going to let you go now. _Especially_ since it took so very long to get you to see me as anything other than a mere _friend_."

"Okay, then," Jonny smiled, though there was still trepidation in his eyes. "Let's get this over with."

They turned and walked away from the car, walked up to the front of a _very_ large mansion that was only a small part of the Quest compound which overlooked a very large cliffside. Jonny hesitantly knocked on the door and a moment later, it was all but thrown open. It took even less time for him to be engulfed in a tight hug from two very powerful arms, and Jonny grinned as he was set down.

"Welcome home, kid!" The tall, muscular man with brilliant blue eyes and snow white hair cut into a military flattop boomed, and Jonny grinned.

"Hey, Race," Jonny pointed to his companion. "This is . . ."

"Jonny!" A female voice squealed, and Jonny was almost bowled over by a very beautiful woman with flame red hair and green eyes. "It's _SO_ good to have you home! I . . . we all . . . missed you _SO_ much!"

"And I missed you, too, Jesse," he said, but before he could say anything else, another voice sounded.

"It was indeed very dull without you here trying to overload the equipment and blow things up every chance you got," a quiet, calm, East Indian accented voice said, and Jonny's grin widened as he looked over at the tall male in the turban, and they too hugged.

"Man, Hadj! You are looking _good_! Being a King has really treated you well, I see!" Jonny exclaimed happily, and he laughed as his old friend and adopted brother encompassed him in a great big hug.

"There you are! Finally!" A male voice exclaimed, and Jonny smiled as he gazed at the tall, red-headed male who leaned heavily on a silver-headed, ebony cane.

"Hey Dad," he greeted the man with a hug, and swallowed as he thought about how he'd stopped talking to him for almost a year after he'd sent him to boarding school. In fact, it was Artemis who had talked him into finally forgiving, and then writing the man. Eventually, they had come to a mutual understanding, and while their relationship would never be what it had been, they at least were comfortable speaking to one another.

"Welcome home, son!" Dr. Benton Quest threw his arms around his son, and grinned at him. "These last four years have done you good, though you could certainly use a hair cut. Anyway, Come in. Come in. Dinner will be served around eight. . ."

He looked at the car, Jonny's companion, and then back at Jonny, obviously confused. "But, Jonny, I thought you were going to be bringing someone with you. I was actually looking forward to meeting the girl who finally helped you get over being mad at me for sending you to boarding school."

"Yeah," Jesse looked around, confused as well. "I wanted to meet the girl you dumped me for," she grinned widely as Jonny looked uncomfortable, then grinned widely as she grabbed Hadji's hand. "I wanted to thank her for giving Hadji the nerve to ask me out, even if it _was _just a sympathy date. But man, one thing led to another, and _look_!" She held out her hand, and a large diamond sparkled in the sun. "Hadji and I are getting _married_!"

"Whoa! Jess! Haj!" Jonny grinned, relieved, pleased, proud, and above all, almost giddily happy for both of them, as he hugged them both again. "I hope I get an invite to the wedding!"

"Well, actually, Jonny," Hadji smiled, though it was calm. "I was going to ask if you'd be my best man."

"And I thought maybe your girlfriend would like to be in the wedding as a bridesmaid. After all, without her Hadji and I wouldn't be where we are now!" Jesse added enthusiastically, and Jonny cleared his throat. He knew that the time had come, far sooner than he had wanted it to, to reveal the exact nature of his and Artemis' relationship.

"Um . . . guys," Jonny licked his lips and looked at Artemis. "May . . . maybe I should have said something before now, but well, I didn't expect a marriage announcement. No one said anything before and . . ."

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Jesse said, as she giggled, and Jonny smiled, though it was sickly at best.

"And it is, but well, I've got to tell you, I never said Artemis was a girl."


	3. The Reactions

_A/N:Attend all the stuff said previously in the other chapter. Not mine, never were; never will be._

_Also, Explanation for Benton's actions will eventually be provided . . ._

_JQ . . .JQ . . . JQ_

_"__And it is, but well, I've got to tell you, I never said Artemis was a girl."_

Silence filled the doorstop, and Jesse looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. A look which was quickly echoed by each and every member of the Quest team.

"But . . . but Artemis is a girl's name," Jesse's voice was just shy of a full blown squeak, and Artemis smiled at her.

"In Greece, it is a rare name used for both girls _and _boys," he said. "I'm Artemis Pythagoras Celestia."

"And . . . you're a . . . a boy," Race said through clenched teeth as he stared at both Jonny and Artemis, his face frozen in shock.

"Well, technically, by law, both Unites States and International, I am now a man. I am, after all, four years Jonny's senior. I was an undergraduate when he was a freshman."

"You seduced my son!" Benton suddenly roared, and Jonny shook his head.

"Dad, no wait! That's not what happened at all . . ." He suddenly tilted his head. "Well, no, that's not right either. I mean, it's sort of right, but . . ."

"_You_ dumped _me_ for a _GUY_!?" Jesse's voice was a screech, and she put both hands on her hips and glared at Jonny.

"But . . . but you and Hadji are . . . got . . . getting . . ." Jonny said and stepped back as the crowd that had welcomed him with opened arms advanced on him, suddenly _very_ angry.

"That's not the point!" She hissed. "You dumped me for a _guy_! What's the matter!? Wasn't I pretty enough for you!? Did I kiss so badly that you felt you had to turn to a _guy_!?"

"Sure, you were . . . are . . . pretty," Jonny shrugged. "And you kissed just fine. Better than fine, in fact," he tried to assure her. "It's . . . it's just that he kisses . . . better . . . differently, I mean," he finished lamely, and her face grew red-hot with anger.

"Probably not the best way to put that Jonathon," Artemis said quietly, took Jonny's arm, and tried to gently steer him toward the door.

"You _kiss_!?" Race looked thoroughly disgusted, and glared at the other man. "And when did you do that!? He's only eighteen _now_! Just _barely_ the legal age for . . . for _that_ kind of thing, _especially_ with someone like _you_! And, as for you, Jonny," he swung his head angrily in Jonny's direction and glared at the younger man. "Just exactly _when_ were you planning on telling us about this . . . this _thing_!?"

"Uh . . . Race," Jonny swallowed. "For one thing, in France, I _was_ old enough. And as for telling you, well, we were going to tell you this weekend, but all this came . . ." he looked at Jesse and Hadji. "Came out," he cleared his throat at the unintentional pun. "So to speak, sooner than expected. I mean, I know it's kind of shocking . . ."

"That would be a good way to put it," Hadji's voice was calm, though he looked as if he'd been hit with a bomb, and he stepped a few inches away from Jonny and Artemis. "I for one certainly had no idea you leaned . . ." He tilted his head. "_That_ way. Certainly nothing in your history would have given rise to such a suspicion."

"Well, maybe it _would_ have if you'd been paying more attention," Jonny frowned, tired of holding things in and tired of being on the defensive.

"You . . ." Hadji's eyebrows shot up, and just about hid under his turban. He was extremely shocked and _very_ surprised, and obviously had _no_ idea that Jonny had ever felt any kind of physical attraction to him. "You . . . Were . . . uh . . . attracted, so to speak . . . to . . . me?"

"Yes, and to you," Jonny spit out. "And if you _really _want to know, Haj, I was more than just _attracted_. I wanted to jump your ass so hard you wouldn't be able to walk for a _week_! Does _that_ make it all clear to you now!?"

"Jonathon," Artemis said quietly as he watched the faces of the people on the doorstep. "Now would very probably be a good time to control your temper and just stop talking. Perhaps, now that everything is out, it might _also_ be a good time for us to retire - somewhere else - so that your family can absorb what has obviously been quite a series of . . . revelations."

"_You_ don't tell my son what to do!" Benton stabbed Artemis with an angry glare, and Jonny shook his head.

"And _you_ don't tell _Artemis_ what to do! If _he_ hadn't told me what to do, you and I _still_ wouldn't be speaking!"

"Forgive me," Hadji's voice was low, and he bowed his head. "But I am afraid all this . . . negative energy is affecting my . . . my um . . . mental . . . psychic balance. I will retire to my room and do some deep meditating for a while. I don't think I'll be able to speak of any of . . . this for a while, so I respectfully ask not to be disturbed. Please excuse me," he turned and with as much dignity as someone who had just found out that their adopted brother wanted to pound them into the mattress, could, walked inside the house.

Jesse, as ever, wasn't nearly as tactful. "I am _never_ talking to you again, Jonny Quest, you . . . you . . . _pervert_!" Jesse flung the hateful name at him, and as she flounced into the house after Hadji, she missed the pained flinch Jonny made.

"Well," Race scowled deeply at Artemis, and snorted at Jonny. "You've made your choice _and _your decision, and I really hope you can live with it, as well as every consequence that comes from it," he shook his head sadly, turned, and entered the house, leaving Jonny, his father, and Artemis.

"You certainly got your revenge on me, didn't you, Jonny?" Benton's voice was cool and calm and Jonny knew _exactly_ how much he had angered his father.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"You said, on the very day I put you on that plane to France, and to that boarding school, you'd find _some_ way to make me sorry I ever did it . . ."

"Dad, this isn't it. In fact, I forgot all about that, but you still don't get what you did to me that day. You sent me away," Jonny's voice wavered, and his heart constricted with the remembered hurt and pain. "You took me away from everything . . ."

"It was for your own good, Jonny! _When _are you going to get that through your thick skull!? You _weren't_ doing as well in school as you could have - as well as I knew you could - not with the brains you inherited not only from me, but from your mother as well!

"You spent _more_ time in Questworld, with your friends, and/or your hoverboard, than you _ever_ did with your studies! You _even_ had the _nerve_," Benton's hands clutched at the head of his cane. "On the night of a _final_ chemistry test, to ask, _completely_ without _any_ kind of regard for the importance of the test at all, if you could go with Race to Washington! And _then_, even though I made you stay home and study, you did _less _than stellar on it _anyway_!

"There was no _way_ you could have gotten into _any _semi-decent college with what you were doing! And speaking of that, you haven't even told me what college you're going to go to! You've been gone for four years, and I feel like I don't even know you any more!"

"You never wanted to know me, dad," Jonny said, his voice bitter. "And, since I'm disappointing you anyway, I might as well tell you this too - I'm not going to college. Not yet, at any rate. Artemis and I are going to . . ."

"You're not _what_!?" Benton's mouth fell open, his voice louder and far angrier than Jonny had ever heard it. "Oh no. I _know _I just didn't hear you right. You and this . . . this perverted child rapist aren't going _anywhere_! _You_ are going to go to college, _alone_, get a degree, and have a _proper_ family!

"Damn it, Jonny! That's all your mother ever wanted for you! An education, a home, and a family! And now, you can't give her even _that_, can you!? You are so selfish and want to get back at me so badly that you would use the one rule in this family that you _knew_ was completely uncompromising, to break her heart!" He shook his head sadly, and leaned heavily on his cane as he hung his head.

"You know, Jonny," he said, his voice suddenly low and sad. "For the first time since your mother died, I am _glad_ she's not here, especially to see _this_. I honestly don't know how she would have handled the disappointment you've become. All she ever wanted for you was the best. And so did I. And _this _. . ." He all but snarled at Artemis. "Is what I get. You going off with some depraved lowlife who has somehow convinced you that you are better off with _him _than with a woman you love, creating a _real _family, and leading a _normal _life. "

Any and all blood drained from Jonny's face, and it was all he could do to remain standing. "I knew, dad," he all but whispered, and his voice reflected the pain and shame his father's words had caused him. "I knew how you'd react, but I didn't think it'd be like _this_. Not spewing this much hatred and venom at any rate.

"And I never, not once, not even for a brief moment, thought you'd _ever _say anything like that about Mom. That was cruel, Dad," his voice shook, and his blue eyes swam with tears he refused to shed. "That . . . that was _way _low, and you couldn't possibly have said anything else that would have convinced me exactly how much you hate me.

"I'll have you know too, Dad, that this _isn't _a new thing. This _isn't _some way of just getting back at you. This is who I am. Who I've been for a long time. And for your information, Dad, Artemis _is _the best for me. And whether or not you like him, whether or not you even like _me_ anymore, this is my life.

"So, I guess nothing else needs to be said, so, I'll just go, and we'll never have to see each other ever again. I'm sure that'll make everyone involved real happy," he looked up at the windows, and saw Jesse and Hadji as they looked out the window, and they turned away.

"Have a nice life, guys," he said, and the tears dripped slowly down his cheeks. Artemis placed his arm around Jonny's shaking shoulders and steered Jonny toward the car as the mansion's door closed behind them.

"I'll drive, Jonny," Artemis' voice was low, and Jonny looked at him, his blue eyes dark with his misery.

"I . . . I knew it'd be bad, but I didn't think . . ."

"They'll come around, Jonathon. It'll just take time."

"But, I don't think _I_ will," Jonny's voice shook, and he looked helplessly up at Artemis. "I . . . I really think it's over. I . . . I've hurt them one time way too many. They'll never forgive me. And . . . and my Mom . . ." Jonny raked a hand through his hair, and trembled, unable to speak.

Artemis pulled Jonny into his arms, and Jonny clung to him as he sobbed. Artemis all but carried Jonny to the passenger's side door of the vehicle, and helped the trembling figure to sit.

"Jonny," Artemis gently reached under Jonny's chin and turned his face up, until Jonny was forced to gaze into his dark, compassionate eyes. "My Love," he said, his voice strong. "Your mother isn't here," he said gently. "So we'll never know, realistically, _what_ she'd say, so, while it seems cruel of me to say this, that part of things is really of no great significance here and now. Dearest Jonathon, I know it isn't much consolation, but I love you, and I'll be here for you, always . . . whatever you decide to do about your family - whether you decide never to contact any of them again, or whether, eventually, you decide the time would be right to attempt a reconciliation."

He gently kissed Jonny's salty lips, climbed into the driver's seat, and driven away, never to look back.


	4. The Proposal

A/N: Still not mine. Never Were.

JQ/JQ/JQ

_**Celestia Villa – Greece**_

And not once, in four years, had Jonny decided the time was right.

He sighed and looked at the ground. Contacting the others had, especially in the last few months, come up more and more frequently in conversations with Artemis, and Jonny was quickly wearing down under the gentle pressure. In fact, he must have started at least a dozen letters in the last two months alone, only to have his hand start to shake, and have to stop in order to not break down exactly as he had the day that he and Artemis had driven away from the compound.

"I don't like that look, my love," Artemis' voice broke through his thoughts, and Jonny looked at the man, startled. "That is sadness, my dearest Jonathon. Far too deep a sadness for such an occasion as we are celebrating today."

"I'm sorry, Artemis. I . . . I was just thinking about . . ." Jonny shrugged helplessly, and the older man smiled warmly.

"I know, my love, and it's okay, I understand," Jonny had no doubt that he did, and smiled, though it wavered slightly. "What say I tell my brat of a sister that we will be spending tonight at home?"

"Artemis, are . . . are you sure?" Jonny couldn't keep the relief from his voice. "I'm sorry to be such a wet blanket," Jonny looked down at the ground, and Artemis gently placed his hand under Jonny's chin and tilted his head up.

"You are allowed to be any kind of blanket you want, my Love, as long as it is my blanket."

Jonny smiled and placed his hands on Artemis' shoulders. They both closed their eyes and a fraction of a second before their lips met, a camera flash went off. Neither one noticed it as their lips connected in a gentle kiss that slowly deepened until a small moan left Jonny's mouth, and a tremor passed through his body. Artemis broke away with what could only be described as a 'hungry' grin.

"I love that sound," he said, his voice husky. "And I just want you to know right here and right now, that I intend on making you _make _that sound for me for a _very _long time."

"And I'm letting _you_ know that I intend on _making_ that sound for you for a very long time," Jonny chuckled, then looked surprised as Artemis pulled a small velvet box wrapped in a red ribbon from his pocket, and held it out.

"What's this for?" The handsome blond asked, confused, and Artemis' smile widened.

"You," he answered, and Jonny shook his head.

"But, it's your sister's wedding. I thought you brought that for her," Jonny shook his head, and Artemis sighed.

"I can give my presents to whomever I want, Jonathon, and what better way to hide the fact that I got a present for you, than by telling you it was for my sister?"

"Okay, but you're acting a little weird here, Artemis, and it's kind of freaking me out," Jonny frowned.

"Well, okay then if I must do this all the way, then I guess I must," he slowly fell to one knee, and opened the box, as Jonny's mouth fell open. Resting in the box, on a bed of beige velvet, was a gold coin on a gold chain. It was an enamel Yin/Yang symbol, and painted on the black side was a perfect portrait of Jonny, while on the white side, was painted a perfect portrait of Artemis.

"Jonathon T. Quest," Artemis said, his voice hushed. "It has been my greatest pleasure to spend this part of my life with you, and while I realize that it has taken a while to ask, I have decided that I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, and am asking for your hand in marriage."

"Wha . . . Artemis," Jonny's voice was hushed with shock, and he looked around to see if anyone was looking at them. No one was, and he stared back down at Artemis. "I . . . I don't know what to say. I . . . I mean, are you sure this is what you want? I . . . I mean, after what I did . . ."

"My Dearest Jonathon," Artemis' voice was thick with gentle compassion. "I have forgiven and forgotten. I only wish that _you_ could forgive and forget. Besides, what you went through was more than enough revenge, had I actually wanted any to begin with. In fact, what you went through my Dearest, I would have wished on _no _one, no matter _what_ they had done. So, please, my Love," Artemis smiled. "Look at the back of the necklace and give me your answer."

Jonny did as he was bid, and written across the back, in white gold on yellow gold was the word 'Forever'.

It only took a moment, and Jonny's entire face lit up. "Yes, Artemis. Oh yes!" He felt happier at that moment than he could remember feeling in a very long time, and he helped the other man to stand. Artemis pulled the necklace from the box and attached it around Jonny's neck. The chain was short and the coin rested against the hollow of Jonny's throat, where it would just be hidden by the collar of his ever present t-shirts, but could be felt every time he bent his head.

"Good," Artemis grinned and opened the collar of his tuxedo. "Because I had one made for myself. I'd hate to have had to spend all that money for nothing."

"Well," Jonny chuckled wryly. "It's not like I can pay you back since I was cut off from my Dad's fortune, so I guess I'd've better said 'yes'," his words were light, but the painful throb was more than clear, and Artemis gripped his lover's hand.

"The time for pain is over, Jonathon. As I said the day we left your father's home, we are together, and perhaps, one day, can start our own family. But," He dropped his voice, and it was once more husky and seductive. "Come now, my love, I want to hear you make that sound again, but I certainly _don't_ want there to be an audience."

They started to leave, but suddenly everyone at the wedding cheered loudly, and they were swept up in a crowd as everyone headed for the front of the villa where the cars were parked. Jonny and Artemis' silver BMW was parked directly in front of the limousine that would carry the bride and groom away.

"Nuts. I think we missed our chance for a quiet get-a-way," Jonny laughed, and Artemis grinned back.

"I guess the bride and groom couldn't wait to get away either," Artemis laughed, and Jonny shrugged.

"They probably want to make noises too," Jonny winked. "Just our luck," he said, and watched as Diana set up a camera beside the limousine.

"Okay, everyone!" She called out, and the crowd quieted, as she gazed apologetically at the official wedding photographer. "I've got this baby set on auto for every thirty seconds, and I'm going to want to look at these photos when I get back from my honeymoon, so I expect _action_, people!"

"You want action?" Her handsome bridegroom laughed as he swept her into his arms, and she squealed. "Then you'll get it!" The entire crowd whistled and hooted as he all but threw her into the back of the limo, and dove in himself.

True to her word, the camera went off every thirty seconds.


	5. Boom

A/N: And not mine and kind of violent here . .. well, the plot's mine, but not the characters, except for one or two . . . maybe three. :D

JQ/JQ/JQ

_True to her word, the camera went off every thirty seconds._

It clicked and caught the bright flash as the car in front of the limo exploded into a huge, bright fireball.

It snapped the limousine that flipped backward, end over end.

It froze forever the shrapnel and debris that flew everywhere and left virtually no one untouched, including Johnny.

It suspended the blood in mid-air as it all but exploded from his face as a sharp piece of metal carved a line from the corner of his eye, curved downward, flayed open the middle of his cheek, and continued down, through the corner of his mouth, to the middle of his chin.

It captured Artemis' covering of Jonny as a piece of fender sped toward him.

It caught the horrible moment the jagged piece of metal pierced Artemis' back.

It still-framed Jonny's horrified and anguished expression as he rolled over and saw Artemis' body on the ground, the large uneven piece of metal sticking out of jagged, ripped flesh and fractured spine.

It snapped Jonny's scream of disbelief and grief as he threw himself at Artemis and gathered him into his arms.

It clicked as Artemis' eyes opened, and he gingerly reached up and touched the blood that ran down Jonny's face.

It froze the exact moment Artemis' eyes glazed over in death.

And, just before it was knocked to the ground by the panicked crowd of bloody people, it showed Johnny as he held the body of his dead lover tightly against his chest, his head upturned, his mouth open in a horrified scream of loss and grief, as all the while blood and tears flowed in rivers down his face.


	6. Meanwhile In

A/N: Not mine :D

_**Quest Compound – Maine**_

"And in the world news tonight," the TV announcer droned, and Race sighed as he looked over at Dr. Quest, who sat in a large, overstuffed, wing- backed chair, and slept in the light and warmth of the fireplace.

It had been almost four years since Jonny had made his choice to forsake his family and go with that Artemis person, and Race sadly turned down the volume on the TV set. Dr. Quest had obviously lost all interest in the program anyway, and Race needed to think. He walked over to the window, looked out at the dark night, and contemplated the silence of the compound.

They had all gone on, pretty much as they always had, without Jonny, though once Hadji and Jesse had left the compound, the absence of the kids was all too noticeable. Dr. Quest had insisted that once whatever new rebellion Jonny was going through had gotten out of his system, he'd be back.

At the time, they had all agreed.

However, time, as is its want, had worn on. Weeks turned to months, the months to years, and still Jonny stayed away. There were never any cards, no letters, no phone calls or requests - shamed or otherwise - asking for any kind of communication, or asking for or offering any forgiveness. Finally, Race, as well as the others, were forced to admit that Jonny truly _had_ been serious about the direction his life had taken and the choice that he had made . . . been forced to make if truth, especially on his part, _had _to be admitted.

Race knew the minute Dr. Quest had come to the same realization the others had, and he all but watched the man age before his eyes. The brilliant scientist had, all but for the most philanthropic of reasons, slowly pulled away from the scientific community, and then from almost all life whatsoever.

In fact, in the last year, he had taken to living the life of almost a hermit. He had broken his solitude only to attend the wedding of Hadji and Jesse, their occasional visits over the holidays, and the even _more_ rare occasion when Race could convince Benton to actually _leave_ the compound and go to visit Hadji and Jesse, _himself_.

Race had attempted to bring up the subject of Jonny a couple of times, but when he did, Benton had immediately shut him down with a cold shoulder that lasted for days. Despite that, Race could tell, simply from looking at the man's eyes, _exactly_ how much pain he was in whenever Jonny's name was even _mentioned_.

It was also evident that he _sincerely_ regretted whatever it had been that he'd said that day that had sent Jonny away in what could only have been described as a state of extreme mental anguish. It was a mental anguish they'd all seen but not done anything about as they'd all watched from the safety and security of their rooms as the two males left.

Though Race had mentioned Jonny a few times, he had only suggested they find him _once_.

Benton had immediately flung himself out of his chair and with his eyes blazing, let Race know in no uncertain terms, that Jonny knew where to find them, _if _he wanted to, and that was _all _there was to that. And, he'd said with a certain amount of venomous pride, that he knew that Jonny was going to _have _to come back to him sooner or later, especially if he wanted to get at any of his money, as he'd fixed it so the boy would have to _choice _but to have to come back.

Race didn't know for sure what _that_ meant, but he could guess, and he wasn't sure he liked the idea. However, by the same token, Jonny had been _more _than aware of what the consequences for such a choice were going to be, and yet, had _still_ chosen to do the _one _thing that he _knew_ would send his father over the edge.

To be fair, and Race really _tried_ to be fair, Jonny didn't know _why_ Dr. Quest felt as strong an aversion as he did about the lifestyle. Race did, however, and he was the _only_ one, beside Dr. Quest of course, but it wasn't his place to reveal that reason.

Because of Benton's strong reaction to the suggestion of finding Jonny, he never dared to bring it up again. Although, sometimes, he really thought about trying to find the boy himself.

He suddenly sighed and shook his head.

_That_ was the problem right there. He, and everyone else, still thought of Jonny as a boy, and he wasn't.

Hell, to be honest, Race had seen _that_ the day that Jonny had actually brought that Artemis guy home. He had appeared to be a full grown man, capable and while maybe not exactly responsible . . . Race shook his head. He really didn't know even that about Jonny either as he hadn't seen him while he was away at school. The visit home had actually been the first time he'd seen him in four years, and at twenty-two, that put Jonny_well _beyond the age when anyone could tell him what to do . . . not that they ever could have to begin with.

He was so deeply entrenched into his own thoughts that he never even _glanced_ back at the TV screen, which continued to silently show the world what had gone on that day around the globe. Both he and Benton completely missed the report on the mysterious car bombing in Greece. They also missed the reporter, complete with gory video footage, as she pointed out all the ambulances and medical personnel as they treated the wounded.

They also never saw that one of the walking wounded, obviously in shock, one half of his face covered in a large, thick, bloody bandage, was Jonny. It was an arguable fact though, that through the blood, tears, bandage, and trauma, he wouldn't have been recognized anyway, even as he, completely unobserved by any of the on-site participants, shoved a badly dented, battered, bloody camera into the pocket of his jacket.


	7. Angry Rejection

A/N: If anyone out there even sees this story, I ask you to forgive me, all you who were hoping for a Sherlock update. I am now on the third part of the Sherlock 'Choice' Series, and am working some 'bugs' out of it, so to speak. Rigth now, I am catching up on some work I've been doing on some ignored stories, this one being one of them.

Thank you for your patience and tolerance.

And, as always, none mine. Slash. Character Death, but not from the actual show . . . if he were on the show, I'd likely drop my jaw . . . anyway . . .

_**Greece—Two Weeks Later **_

Jonny swallowed as he entered the darkened apartment he had shared with Artemis, and shivered. The police had concluded their investigation and had the bomber behind bars, but it didn't change what had happened and it didn't change what all he had lost.

"Get . . .out," a voice suddenly hissed from the darkness. Jonny started as a light was flicked on and a small duffel bag landed with a loud thud at his feet.

Johnny trembled, still not quite over the shock and fear from the bombing, and he stared. "M's. 'ele'tia. Wha' . . . w'ong?" He forced out, his hearing still impaired and his throat still damaged from the heat he'd inhaled from the explosion.

"You lived and my son _died_! _That's _what's wrong!" The older, coldly beautiful, hotly angry woman spit. "_This _is all _your_ fault! It should have been _you_! That man was trying to kill _you_, and my son, the better, _far _better, of the two of you, _died_ because of it! My friends are _dead_! My _proper_ son-in-law lost his leg! My beautiful daughter lost her beautiful face and her arm, and will _never _take pictures again! And all because of you - you . . . you perverted _WHORE_!" Jonny blanched at her words, and he trembled as he held his hands up as if to ward off her words, if not her, as she approached him, her eyes blazing with an almost insane rage.

He held out his hands to her, every aspect of his body begging for her not to hurt him, almost to the point where he all but threw himself on his knees. "Know . . . Fe'," he tried to say, but nothing came out. However, her face reddened, and he knew she got the gist of what he tried to say.

"You don't know _anything_ about how I feel!" She screeched. "_You_ don't know anything about anything! But _I_ do!" She thumped her finger against her chest. "_I_ know what it's like, day after day, year after year, watching people use my son only for his money and _pretend_ to love him! Watching _you_ use him only for his money and _pretending_ to love him!"

He wanted to tell her she was wrong. He wanted with everything that was in him, to tell her he did love her son. That he still loved, and that he would always love him, but his throat made no sound. He wept, though, and his tears coursed down his cheeks, though they made no impression on the raging woman.

"I know you _pretended_ to love him!" She continued as if he had spoken. "Because you're a _man_! Just as my _son _was!" Her yell turned into an almost insane screech, and Jonny's worst fears were realized. He had tried to tell Artemis that his mother was secretly homophobic, but Artemis had refused to listen, and Jonny had finally quit trying to convince him of it. However, right then and there, directly in front of him, was the rampaging truth, and he was glad that Artemis never saw how ugly his mother's hatred truly was.

"As a man, there's no _way_ that you could have felt anything even remotely resembling love! True love happens between a man and a woman, not _ever_ between two men! Men aren't _capable_ of feeling the deep connection a woman does with a man, once she's found the right one! And you weren't the right one for him because _**You! Weren't! A! Woman**_**!"**

Jonny wanted to contradict her. He wanted to tell her she was wrong, but he was still reeling from his loss. He was still in pain from his wounds, and he was still somewhat in shock from the blast, not to mention the _cause_ of the blast . . . which, when he actually stopped to think about it, and he, right then and there, realized, for the first time, that everything she said was the truth. He, and his actions, had caused the entire explosion, the injuries, and everything that had occurred, right up to and including Artemis' death, It really _had_ been all his fault.

His eyes darkened with agony and a deep, dark hole opened up in his soul as he stared at the obviously already packed duffel bag.

"As you can see," she hissed. "I've already packed your bag. I know what is my son's, what was yours, _and_ what he gave you, and I assure you, _only_ your stuff is in there, and _only_ what you'll need for a one way trip _back_ to the United States. You leave everything else here, and don't you _dare_ ever come back, you parasite from hell!" She screamed, and launched herself at Jonny, even as she bounced his passport off his forehead. He heard it hit the floor behind him, and gazed at her in shock. He then looked past her, into what had been their bedroom, and pointed wordlessly, though somewhat frantically, at the nightstand, where three photograph albums lay, covers down.

She struck him across the face and he cried out as she caught him with the flat of her palm across the bandage on his face.

"Don't you dare even _pretend_ you want anything as worthless as a few pictures!" She screamed as Jonny put his hand up to his cheek, pulled it down, dazed, and saw blood on his fingers. She'd broken open his face wound, and blood had seeped through the gauze. "All you want is the jewelry and the clothes and the credit cards and the money he gave you! Your free ride is over! Now get the hell out, before I kill you myself!" The last part was screamed at him, and Jonny knew that she very likely _would_ carry out her threat. He grabbed the duffel bag from the floor, nabbed his passport from next to the door where it had landed after bouncing off his face, and fled into the beautiful, balmy Greek night.

He didn't _stop _running until he was almost halfway across the city, and when he did stop, he panted hard, even as he fought to keep the tears. and his emotions, in severe check. The last thing he needed to do at that moment was to give in to his fear and his panic, and most importantly, his pain. He needed his brain more than anything right at that moment, and he knew that if he allowed himself to think of anything but where he was going to go from that moment on, he would go insane.

He knew that he didn't have any choice but to leave Greece as he had been ordered. Mrs. Celestia was too rich and too well known to not be a threat to his very existence if he stayed. It really would be better to leave the country and go back to America.

There was nothing left in Greece for him anyway.

The next thing he needed to figure out was _how_ to get back to America. Mrs. Celestia hadn't thought about that, nor did she obviously _care_ how he went about doing what she'd ordered, hence some practicality, if not ingenuity, had to be used.

He didn't have much money on him, and he had no money of his own. His father had long ago closed and or cancelled his accounts, so that rendered all of the accounts and credit cards that had been in Jonny's name worthless. In response, and as a final, angry act of separation, Jonny had, upon reflection foolishly, destroyed any and all credit cards he'd had, as well as the passbooks for the accounts.

He and Artemis had shared several accounts in various countries, but Switzerland had not been one of them, and, as Artemis' mother had seen fit to keep his wallet (a gift from Artemis, though how she'd known that was beyond him, and which, upon reflection, had been a mistake leaving in the apartment while he went to the store for some yogurt)) Jonny had no access to _any _of the accounts in any of the other countries.

He touched the hollow of his throat, and gratefully fingered the coin. At least he still had that. He rubbed his fingers over it, and started walking. He realized that without any money he couldn't fly back to the United States, but maybe, the experience he'd had when he was younger with his father working on boats of various kinds, would be enough to get him a job as a deckhand on a cargo ship.


	8. A Surprise Visit

_**Quest Compound—Maine **_

_**9 Months Later**_

"Dr. Quest," IRIS, the compound's computerized security system spoke, her voice pleasant as ever, and Dr. Quest looked up from his paper as he sat in the darkened room in front of the fire.

He frowned and for a moment wondered why IRIS was disturbing _him _and not Race. After a moment of thought, he remembered that Race was visiting Hadji, Jesse, and their three month old twins – a girl and a boy. He had been invited also, but had begged off with the vague excuse that he hadn't been feeling well as of late, and just wanted to be by himself. He had promised though, that he would see them at Christmastime, and everyone just left it at that.

Had it been Jonny though, he _never _would have let his father get away with the obviously less than truthful excuse. With that thought, Benton's heart constricted with a pain he tried not to allow himself to feel, and he swallowed as he took refuge in at least _pretending_ to be interested in whatever the reason was that IRIS was disturbing him.

"What is it, IRIS?" He asked.

"There is a visitor at the gate, Dr. Quest. She says she doesn't have an appointment, but she _does_ have something that belongs to Jonny."

Dr. Quest realized he had built IRIS far too well, as he recognized the note of disapproval in her tone, and made a mental note to cut down on her personality upgrading. There was no reason for a security device to be showing any kind of emotion at all . . . no matter _what _had gone on literally under her very 'nose'.

Benton's first reaction was to send whoever it was away immediately, but he paused for a moment, and swallowed. "Let her in, IRIS, and lead her here," his voice seemed strange, even to himself, and he cleared his throat.

He knew that it would take whoever it was a few minutes to navigate the driveway and find her way into his 'inner sanctum', as he'd started calling the den, and he, for the first time in years, turned up the lights in the room, and tried to make it look even somewhat 'home-like'. Nervously, he even made a pot of coffee, and the smell was surprisingly soothing. When the knock came on the door, he panicked slightly, and knew that if he answered it, he was opening over five years worth of pain and heartache . . . not all of it experienced exclusively by him.

However, except for that one instance with Jonny and . . . and that . . . person, he had never shied away from anything that most people would have considered difficult. Maybe, just maybe, if he could get past the . . . past what had happened to _him_, he could finally get things in perspective for Jonny . . . a perspective that was _far_ over due.

He opened the door and gazed at the tall woman who stood in the door, and carried a good sized box. She was very pretty, or she would have been if it hadn't been for the fact that one of her arms was prosthetic and a number of scars covered her legs, while other scars played along her cheek, traveled along her jawbone, and disappeared into her long, dark brown hair.

"Good evening," she smiled, her obviously Greek-accented voice soft, as well as slightly fearful. He inclined his head, acknowledging her greeting, and stepped away from the door. "I wasn't sure," she continued. "If, once I mentioned Jonny's name, you'd even see me," she told him, and he realized she knew about his relationship, or lack thereof, with his son.

"I thought about turning you away," he admitted, and ushered her into the den. "But you said you had something of Jonny's. I hope you know, Miss, that I haven't seen Jonny in a little over five years . . ."

"Celestia," she nodded. "Mrs. Diana Celestia Petroklus. And I know you haven't seen Jonny. You see," her voice trembled, and she looked at the floor. "Artemis Celestia was my brother."

Benton's heart just about stopped in his chest as he didn't miss the fact she'd said 'was'. He looked at her sharply, poured her a cup of coffee, and offered her a chair. Delicately, as if she were in pain, she seated herself and picked up the coffee cup.

"Mrs. Petroklus," Benton's voice quivered, and he straightened. "You said, 'was'. Am I to assume . . ."

"Oh my . . . you don't know, do you?" She looked at him and suddenly her eyes widened and filled with tears. "Dr. Quest, my brother is dead," she gasped back a sob and whimpered slightly, as she fought to get herself back under control. "He . . . he was killed at my wedding in a car bombing," he saw the horror of it reflected in her eyes, and he sat, silent, while she composed herself as best she could.

She sniffed, he handed her a tissue, and she dabbed delicately at her eyes and nose. "Thank you," she all but whispered, and he nodded as he waited. He knew there was a lot more to the story, and if it took the young lady all night to tell it, well, he really had no where to go.

"Would you like something a little stronger than coffee?" He asked patiently and sympathetically, but she shook her head.

"No, thank you. I . . . I have to head back to the city tonight. My husband is waiting for me at the hotel. We . . . we were two of the lucky ones," she said. "We were in the limo getting ready to leave for our honeymoon when Jonny and Artemis' car exploded. We got caught in the blast and the limo flipped, but it was actually a lot safer where we were than where anyone else was. At least we were inside and had some protection. I only lost an arm, and my husband is blind in one eye," she shook her head. "My mother thinks I'll never be a photographer again, but I'm equally determined to prove her wrong. Anyway, like I said, we were two of the lucky ones. Dozens of people were killed outright and . . ." Again she choked back a sob and closed her eyes. "My brother was one of them."

"And . . ." Benton was forced to ask, though he could barely speak beyond the painful lump that had developed in his throat. "Jonny?"

"Jonny was injured, Dr. Quest, but he's alive. Although, I think you have to know . . ." her voice shook. "Jonny was the target," she said, and looked down at her lap. "I won't say why, as it's not my place. But I can tell you that it was placed by a reckless, self-centered psychopath who had no regard for anyone, and had my brother been a few inches to any other side of Jonny, they _both_ would have died. But . . . but there's more."

Benton closed his eyes as a dark agony engulfed his soul. His beautiful, filled-with-life son would have been taken away from him, and more than likely, he would never have known. The story was already pretty tragic, and yet, she'd said there was more for him to know.

It took a major effort on his part, but he kept his expression calm and gazed steadily back at her. One of the two of them had to be strong, and he really needed to hear the _entire_ story . . . whether he wanted to or not.

"My brother lost his life saving Jonny, Dr. Quest, and I'm afraid Jonny didn't take it so well. No one did, actually. You see, the reason I'm here, is this . . ." She pushed the box over to him along the floor with her foot, and he stared at it, uncomprehending. "My parents weren't the kindest people, Dr. Quest, especially my mother, and I'm afraid they put up with my brother's . . . 'habit', as they called it, because he was their only son. They didn't care much for his 'paramours' either, or as my mother called them, 'his male whores'.

"The minute my mother could, she threw Jonny out of not only what had been his and Artemis' home, but she basically told him if he didn't leave Greece, she'd kill him, and believe me, she's got the resources to carry through on her threat. I would have stopped her, or at the least, helped Jonny escape, but it was only two weeks after the bombing, and . . ." She looked down at the floor. "And I was still in the hospital," she looked up.

"Dr. Quest, my mother didn't even let Jonny have any of their things, and that includes pictures and things of their lives together. I . . . I couldn't save any of the gifts or anything, but I managed to, just barely mind you, save their photos. My mother just threw everything in a box, taped it shut, and threw it into the garbage. I was fortunate enough to get to the box before it made it to the dump, but . . ." She swallowed. "I . . . I haven't been able to bring myself to open it. However, by the same token, I couldn't just let their lives be thrown away, either," she leaned forward, her gaze intense, and pleading. "Sir, Dr. Quest, I . . . I realize you don't approve of their relationship either, and I would have preferred to have given these things to Jonny directly, rather than have had to come to you, but well, I can't find him."

Benton was sure that his heart had definitely stopped beating. He'd been hoping she would have some idea of where Jonny was, hoping that she knew whether he was safe. However, that small hope had just been dashed against the rocks of fate . . . rocks whose cuts went deeper into his soul than the rocks at the bottom of the cliff below the compound could cut into mere flesh.

"I was able to track him for a while, because you see, my mother didn't even have the decency to provide him with a plane ticket, so he found passage aboard a cargo ship that was hiring," she shuddered. "And from the things I heard when I asked about him at the docks, his life on that ship was . . ." she licked her lips and shivered. "Not easy to say the least," she cleared her throat. "I followed him as far I could to the US, and to New York City, but after that he just dropped off the radar, and it's like he's just . . . disappeared, like he never existed.

"But, I promise you, Dr. Quest, neither my husband, nor I, would have given up looking for him, but our Visas are expiring, and we also need to get back to Greece for some more treatment."

"I . . . I guess I was hoping you'd take these . . ." She indicated the box. "Maybe you can save them for him if . . . when . . . he ever turns up. I mean, even if you didn't want them here in the house, maybe a small storage shed or something. I mean, this place is big enough so you won't have to look at them, right?" Her tears finally fell, and she leaned toward him. "Dr. Quest, no matter how you felt . . . feel about him and his lifestyle choice, Jonny was . . . _is_ . . . something special. He was a rare gem, and he _really_ loved my brother. And my brother, for the first time in his life _really_ loved someone else. I mean, my brother even hinted that he was going to ask Jonny to marry him, and I'd _never_ heard my brother even suggest that about _anyone_ he was with. In fact, I'd never _seen_ my brother so happy, Dr. Quest, and I couldn't bear it if something happened to Jonny. He's the only connection to my brother . . . to his life . . . that I have."

Benton contemplated her for a moment, and bowed his head. "Mrs. Petroklus," he finally spoke, though he never looked up at her. "There are times in your life when you wish for nothing more than to be able to turn the clock back; to just be able to live parts of your life completely over again. Friday, August 13th, a little over five years ago, is that day for me," he said, and took the box and set it next to his chair.

"If my son ever comes home, I _will_ make sure he gets this. And I am very much ashamed to say that though it is five years too late, I will take up the search you have started, and I will find my son, and when I do, you will be the first to know, after my own family."

Her smile, though brief, would have lit up half of Maine. "Oh, thank you, Dr. Quest!" She exclaimed, and leaned forward. "And, if you see Jonny, _please_ let him know that unlike my mother, neither I _nor_ my husband blame _him _for what happened. Also, will you let him know that he's _more_ than welcome to stay with us whenever he wants? While he and my brother may not have been married, to me, Jonny will _always_ be my brother, _and_ my family."

"I will tell him that," Benton assured her, and she stood.

"Thank you, Dr. Quest," her smile wavered, but it was genuine and he walked her to the front door. He looked out into the night long after she had driven away, and for the first time in years, felt something akin to the old flame that he used to feel when he would get a call that would swing him, and the others, into action.


	9. Photographs and Action!

The first thing he had to do, though, was to reacquaint himself with his son . . . no matter how painful or uncomfortable that discovery was bound to be. He set his lips, straightened his back, and for the first time in years, left his cane by the front door. He went back into the den and with shaking hands, opened the box.

There were three photo albums that had been carefully put together, a few photos that had obviously been tossed in haste into the box, and one badly dented, dried-blood covered, battered camera that seemed to bear signs of charring. There was also a manila envelope in the box, and out of curiosity, Benton opened that first.

He poured out the contents, and for a moment gazed at it in confusion. There seemed to be several cut up bank books, bank cards, and credit cards in there, as well as several ATM receipts.

He frowned, squinted as he read the faded dates on the receipts, and almost choked. The receipts were dated only a couple months after he had closed and cancelled all of Jonny's accounts and credit cards in a definitely misguided attempt to get Jonny to realize his mistake and force his son to call on him for any needed moneys.

However, that had never happened, and even though he had restored all of Jonny's accounts the moment some semblance of sanity had returned to his mind, Jonny had never accessed any of them. And now he knew why. It also explained why Jonny had taken passage aboard a cargo ship to come back to the US.

Jonny had no money of his own to use.

Benton decided he would deal with both the physical loss of money to Jonny, and his own guilt later, as there really was nothing he could do about it at one o'clock in the morning, and _certainly_ not knowing where Jonny _was_. However, the very _moment_ he discovered his son's whereabouts, he vowed that Jonny would _never_ be without any finances _ever_ again.

Benton looked at the bloody, battered, charred camera, and for some reason, his stomach churned. He actually had a _really_ bad feeling about that camera, and he hated it on a level that he usually didn't associate with mere objects. Carefully, not touching the thing with his bare hands, he set it aside, and picked up the first photo album.

The album was labeled, 'Jonathon and School', and Benton refreshed his coffee then opened the book. The very first photo in the book was a long shot of Jonny as he stood on a platform at a train station, a duffel bag in one hand, and a translation guide for French in the other.

That puzzled Benton to no end. Jonny knew French as well as half a dozen other languages, so why did he have the translation guide? He shook his head and made a mental note to ask his son when he saw him next . . . and he was determined he _would_ see his son again.

He gazed at his son, and saw that his hair was being blown around his face. He looked, for want of a better word, completely lost, as if he wondered exactly what the hell he was doing there, and howl he could escape.

The photo next to it was a close-up on his face, and Benton knew it had been taken only a few seconds after the first. He studied it carefully, and read every emotion in Jonny's eyes. He saw a lot of anger and hurt, but his heart leaped into his chest when he also recognized fear, and he bowed his head.

His son was strong and courageous. He'd faced down things and enemies that most people would have run screaming away from, and yet, there he was, on a train platform of a very expensive school, looking for all the world like he'd like to do nothing better than run screaming for the nearest hole, and dive into it.

Benton almost banged his head on the table as frustration with himself hit. His son had been nothing but belligerent the entire time Benton was forcing him to prepare for the school, and he finally realized, far too late, that Jonny had been using the only outlet he knew to express the one emotion that was completely foreign to him: fear.

Why, oh why hadn't he realized that back when it may have done some good?

Slowly, he continued to turn, and to study, each and every page. He witnessed the struggles, up to and including being the victim of some of the meanest pranks that Benton had ever seen played on anyone, his son went through to gain acceptance and to try and fit in with people that Benton _finally_ realized Jonny had no hope of _ever_ fitting in with. He witnessed, again, far too late for it to do any good, how his son changed drastically from a gregarious, outgoing boy, to an almost complete recluse in two short years of boarding school. Once more he wanted to kick himself for not keeping better track of his son.

His son.

He shook his head and had a hard time equating the sad, obviously awkward boy in the photos with the cocky, confident boy he remembered putting on the plane for Paris, and couldn't escape the fact that sending his son away, had been one of the _worst_ mistakes he'd _ever_ made in his life.

He looked up at the wall, where he kept the professional school photos that he had received, dutifully, once a year for four years, and as he compared them to the photos in the book, he suddenly hated them, and had the sudden irrational urge to rip them from the wall, shred them, and then burn the pieces.

Compared to the photos in the book, the ones on the wall were cold, completely devoid of any real feeling or meaning. For the first time, he realized that the pictures on the wall contained absolutely no life in the eyes at all. It was as if Jonny had walked up to the camera, sat, not even bothered to _attempt_ a smile (Benton had thought at the time, that it was his proof that Jonny had become the serious student he knew he could be) and then left the seat, no part of his soul (what was left of it at any rate) touched by the flash.

Yet, the photos in the book held nothing _but_ life, even if it _was_ a sad one, and he realized that, more than likely, since most of the photos seemed to be candid shots, _and_ ones in which Jonny didn't know he was being photographed, Artemis had taken them on the sly.

Still, despite the stalker-like qualities of the pictures, Artemis had been a _very_ talented photographer. He'd managed to capture _every_ nuance of Jonny's mercurial personality in a way that spoke volumes about the subject. However, it wasn't until the last few pages of the book that he'd managed to capture Jonny looking anywhere near _remotely_ happy, and even mildly relaxed. Benton knew that those last few pages _had_ to have been after he and Jonny had gotten together.

Gingerly, he put the book down, and picked up the next one.

It was labeled 'Travel', and slowly, he flipped through the book. It was absolutely filled, almost to overflowing, with pictures of Jonny and Artemis together in various places throughout the world – at the Eiffel Tower, the Coliseum, the Pyramids, Mount Rushmore – the list was virtually endless.

They had apparently taken a world tour of some sort, and Benton's hand trembled as he turned page after page, and recognized some of the more remote places that weren't exactly normal tourist destinations.

However, it wasn't until the photo of the monastery in Khumbu, that Benton realized what he was actually looking at. Jonny had taken Artemis on a tour of all the places, with a couple of notable exceptions due to the classified nature of them, that Quest Team had visited over the years.

Jonny was sharing his life with Artemis, and that spoke more about the relationship the two of them had, than any words ever could.

Benton inhaled, set the book aside, and picked up the last one.

'Our Life Together', it was labeled, and Benton took a moment to refresh his coffee before he delved into it. He wasn't sure what he'd see, and steeled himself for whatever was to come.

He opened the book, and sighed as he flipped through. There wasn't anything unusual in it. Not really. Oh, sure, there were a couple pictures where he and Jonny were kissing under some mistletoe, embracing on a birthday, and things like that. However, other than those slightly intimate moments, or maybe even _because_ of them, the book looked _exactly_ like one you'd find anywhere in any house in any country in the world; birthdays, anniversaries, Christmas', New Years, Valentines' days and so on and so forth.

Benton frowned suddenly as he noticed something odd about the book. For each holiday of each year Jonny and Artemis were together, each holiday had two pages of pictures dedicated to it. Yet, when Benton looked at the dates, he noticed there seemed to be a year missing in it. It was the third year they would have been together, and he frowned as he continued to flip through the book. It was clear, by the time he reached the end of the book, that _something_ had happened to Jonny and Artemis during that year, and for some reason, Benton needed to know _exactly _what it was.

He put the book onto the pile with the other books and took out the loose photos, whose number could be counted on one hand. One by one, he looked through them, and frowned. There were four pictures of Jonny and another man. He was just a hair taller than Jonny, though he was very muscular, as if he worked out as a body builder of some sort, and _very _tan - almost too tan for it to be real. He had a shock of _bright _red hair that seemed to be as fake as the tan, and a smile that, for some reason, put Benton's teeth on edge.

Benton had dealt with enough phony politicians to recognize the man as one, and being a very observant man of a scientific nature; he placed the four pictures side by side, and studied them carefully.

The first picture was seemingly innocuous, though the stalker-like quality had returned, and Benton knew that Artemis had, once more, taken pictures of Jonny without him knowing it. The taller, red-headed male and Jonny were at a dinner party of some kind, and Jonny was seated beside the man, listening to him speak. However, Benton frowned slightly, and noted the immobile rigidity of Jonny's back and shoulders, as well as the almost insanely intense focus that Jonny kept on the other man's face as he spoke.

Benton knew, with everything in him, even if he _hadn't_ seen the other pictures in the other books, that the posture _and_ the focus that Jonny held, was _not_ normal, _nor_ was it anywhere near _anything_ that could have even remotely been termed 'natural'.

Benton moved on to the second photo, and his scowl deepened.

It was pretty clear, from the way the man held tightly to Jonny's shoulders, pulled him about as forcefully against him as he could, without actually _pushing _him into his clothing, and had his head tilted what had to be _painfully _backward as he kissed him, that Jonny had left Artemis, and gone to the other man.

Benton's mind went back to the pictures he'd seen of Jonny and Artemis as they'd kissed, and knew that what he saw in that picture was _not_ the passionate kiss of love, but a hard-to-the-point-of-being-painful, kiss of possession. It was also clear, due to Artemis' talent as a photographer that the red-head was not _in love _with Jonny, so much as he was in love with _having_ him. In fact, Benton would have gone as far as saying owning Jonny.

He turned the picture over and read the name on the back; 'Roger'. He then looked at the third picture, and scowled until his eyebrows almost came together. Jonny was still clearly with the man, and though the gesture seemed to be a loving one; Jonny's head on 'Roger's' shoulder, his body pressed into his side, it clearly wasn't. Jonny's shoulders were slumped forward, his head down, his hands wrapped loosely around the man's muscular forearm, and he looked nothing less than, the only word Benton could think of was, 'defeated'.

And then his blood boiled, and he almost threw the coffee cup across the room.

The fourth picture was a close-up of the previous one, and taken only of Jonny's face. There was no joy in Jonny's expression, only sadness, though he looked up into Roger's face, but it was what was _on _Jonny's face that made Benton hate, and though he hesitated to use such a strong word, he couldn't do anything _but _hate the man he knew only as 'Roger'. There was a mostly faded bruise on Jonny's cheek, his lower lip had a slightly raw looking split in it, and his eye was blackened and puffy.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened to his son's face, and since Benton _was _a genius, he knew _exactly_ what had happened.

Benton let the pictures fall to the floor from his suddenly nerveless fingers, put his head in his hands, and all but wept for his son.

Jonny had been a victim of what was obviously some long term, domestic violence, and there was nothing Benton could do about it. Even though he wanted to track down that Roger and beat the hell out of him and see how much _he_ liked it, he knew he couldn't. Not only had that happened over two years ago, it wouldn't help his son, and _that _was the _one_ thing he wanted . . . no, _needed_, to do.

He _needed_ his son to be back in his own home. He _needed_ his son to be where he was safe. He _needed_ his son to be where Benton could try and make up for the last five years, almost _ten_ if one included Jonny's time at the boarding school, of not being there for him. He _needed_ his son to be where Benton could protect Jonny, as he _hadn't_ before.

There was only one way to do that, though, and that was to find Jonny. He looked up and raised his eyebrows in surprise as he realized that the sun had been up for almost three hours. He knew that he probably should get some sleep, but he was too hyped, not only from all the coffee he'd drank all night, but also by the thought that his son had needed him and he hadn't been there . . . and _that_ was going to end.

"IRIS!" He yelled as he ran up the stairs to his room.

"Yes, Dr. Quest," the automated computer answered as calmly as always, and he took the steps two at a time.

"Ready the Dragonfly and inform Hadji I'm on my way to Bangalore!"

"Yes, Dr. Quest," the computer answered, and without bothering to change, he grabbed the duffel bag he always kept packed for emergencies. On his way out of the house, he stopped by the box, picked up the bloody, battered, charred camera with a handkerchief and dropped it into a plastic bag.

Within fifteen minutes, Dr. Quest was in the Dragonfly, had the autopilot set with the course he needed, radioed his course to the necessary people, and was in the sky, winging his way to Bangalore, India to see the _one_ person he was _sure_ who could help him find Jonny in the absolute _shortest_ amount of time.


End file.
